Red Delirium
by Sorah
Summary: Uma mistura de House e The mentalist, com maior enfoque para TM. House trata de um caso suspeito e conclui que houve crime. A CBI é chamada para investigar e dois gênios se confrontam.
1. Rotina e Caos

**Nota: nem House nem Mentalist me pertencem.**

**Vocês vão notar que a história começa em House, de forma bem típica. No entanto, NÃO SOU FÃ DE HOUSE, portando isso é muito mais The Mentalist.**

**Tem cenas muito fortes mais pra frente.**

Cap. 1 – Rotina e Caos

- Um duplo, sem pepino.

- Vai comer aqui?

- Não. Eu estou pensando em fugir do hospital com o lanche pra comer lá fora. Odeio o olhar faminto dos pacientes em jejum.

A mulher do balcão torceu o grande nariz vermelho e entregou o pedido, tendo a liberdade de apertá-lo antes de fazê-lo.

Não era um dia bom. Aliás, não era um mês bom. Mas pra que se importar? House coxeou até o outro lado do corredor, bem a tempo de ouvir uma gritaria na porta de entrada. Nada fora do normal. Há dezoito anos como médico, há dezoito anos todos fazem o mesmo escândalo quando um idiota que resolveu empinar uma moto a cento e cinqüenta por hora aparece com a cara esfolada. Qual o grande problema nisso? Os pais choram, a mãe se culpa, e o garoto rico faz uma plástica, antes de voltar a correr da mesma forma.

Cerca de cinco enfermeiros passaram empurrando a maca velozmente até a pediatria. Cuddy estava a frente do grupo, com aquele rosto de preocupação. Impressionante como ela ainda se importava.

De onde estava não pôde ver o rosto do paciente. Ou talvez não tenha tentado o suficiente. Fato é que desviou o olhar e tentou andar o mais rápido que pôde até o banheiro mais próximo, assim que viu Cuddy vindo até ele. Entretanto, duas pernas são mais rápidas do que uma e meia.

- A garota tem sete anos e está tendo parada cardíaca.

- Ela vai morrer. – disse House, ainda andando.

- Nós podemos salvá-la por enquanto.

- Ótimo! – e continuou andando.

- House, quero você nesse caso.

O médico parou, segurou a bengala à frente do corpo e virou-se para Cuddy.

- Convença-me.

- Ela vai morrer!

- Ops, acho que eu já fiz esse diagnostico antes.

- House, ela tem sete anos e está tendo uma parada cardíaca.

- Eu vivo dizendo que a geração de hoje come lanches demais. – e deu uma grande mordida em seu sanduiche.

- Por que não quer pegar o caso?

- Ela tem sete anos e está tendo uma parada cardíaca. Na verdade, ela pode estar morta nesse momento. No mínimo comeu uma dessas coisinhas que a gente coloca no alto, escrito "você morre se comer". Crianças de sete anos sabem ler?

- Duas semanas longe da clínica.

- Você se importa tanto assim?

- Por Deus, House, ela tem sete anos!

- E você acha que a vida de uma garota de sete anos vale tão pouco? Acha que pode comprar a saúde dela por suas semanas longe da clínica?

- Três semanas. Se ela sobreviver.

- Feito.

**...**

- A garota teve… um ataque cardíaco – disse House, enquanto escrevia no quadro.

- Dificuldade pra respirar. – adicionou Chase.

- A empregada disse que a garota vomitou muito essa semana, além da diarréia, mas achou que fosse uma intoxicação alimentar. Levou a garota pra um pronto socorro, e lá lhe deram soro e mandaram pra casa. – narrou Foreman.

- Não é normal acharem que vômito e diarréia por uma semana seja por causa de comida. – disse House.

- A empregada também teve alguns sintomas, mas melhorou. De acordo com ela, o que teria feito mal era um frango que comeram no inicio da semana. Entretanto, - continuou Cameron – a menina mostrava melhora e no dia seguinte piorava de novo.

- Os sintomas são claramente de intoxicação. Alguém duvida disso? – perguntou House.

- Bem, o corpo está querendo eliminar alguma coisa. Mas certamente não está conseguindo. – disse Chase. – Colhemos sangue e urina, e não há toxina alguma em nenhum dos materiais.

- Se eliminarmos a possibilidade de intoxicação, temos…

- Infecção. – concluiu Cameron.

- Ela apresentou mais algum sintoma?

- Dor abdominal.

House encarou Chase.

- Algum sintoma que não seja causado pelas contrações naturais do estômago quando se vomita por uma semana.

- Não que a empregada tenha dito algo. Mencionou falta de ar, mas disse não ser nada representativo – respondeu Foreman. – Poderia ser intoxicação por fosfato.

- Teria sido detectado na urina. – corrigiu Chase, antes que House pudesse fazê-lo.

- Ok. Então se trata de uma infecção. Está afetando o trato digestivo da garota, mas a questão é: por que o coração? Doutor Foreman, alguma sugestão?

- Há um artigo recente sobre bactérias que atingem o coração. São transmitidas por ratos. Mas ela não explica criança vomitar, ou…

- Nenhum dos outros sintomas. – concluiu House, antes que o médico acabasse de falar. Pensou alguns instantes, sendo que nenhum dos outros três ousou interromper. Até que finalmente lhe ocorreu: - Nem intoxicação nem infecção. O que acham de… - e escreveu na lousa, rapidamente, enquanto ditava – Bulbo raquidiano.

- Um pedaço do cérebro responsável pela respiração, batimentos do coração, pressão arterial? – disse Chase como se não fosse importante.

- Também controla alguns movimentos mais simples, como piscar os olhos, mastigar…

- E vomitar. – adicionou Cameron.

- Um tumor cerebral? Numa criança de sete anos? – discordou Foreman. – E quanto à diarréia? Não tem nada a ver com um tumor no cérebro.

- Eletroencefalograma, tomografia e ressonância. – ordenou House. – Agora.

Foreman, por outro lado, levantou-se irritado e encarou o médico, o qual, claro, não se deixou abalar.

- E quanto à diarréia? Vamos apenas eliminar um sintoma só porque queremos?

- Ela tem sete anos. – disse House. – Crianças de sete anos têm diarréias. Como podemos saber se isso é realmente um sintoma?

- É, como podemos saber, não é? Talvez o ataque cardíaco não seja um sintoma também. – e saiu da sala.

...

Apesar de inicialmente não querer o caso da garota, agora era tudo que havia em sua cabeça. Isso porque não acreditava realmente num tumor no cérebro. Explicava a maioria dos sintomas, mas ela era nova demais para tal coisa, e não apresentava sinais de dor de cabeça. Quando o paciente é velho, trás marcas de todo tipo pelo corpo. Drogas, sexo sem proteção, antigas fraturas, acidentes médicos prévios. Porém nada disso se aplica a uma criança de sete anos.

No histórico da família não havia nada relacionado a tumores. Nem diabetes. Nem sequer uma gripe.

Mas há certa fama que ele aprecia em crianças: crianças não mentem.

Por isso, House foi visitar seu paciente.

A garota era loira, bastante magra, corpo pequeno, menor do que devia em sua idade. Olhos grandes, verdes. Lábios muito finos, que se mantinham abertos.

House sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do leito. A menina ficou observando-o, silenciosa, esperando alguma reação por parte do adulto.

- Como está se sentindo hoje…

- Isabelle. – ela disse, numa voz suave.

- Como está hoje, Isabelle? Falta de ar?

- Um pouco.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Em Paris. – Ela respondeu, sem mudar seu olhar, sem desviar os olhos grandes e verdes.

- Quem te trouxe?

- A babá e o papai. – ela respondeu, com a voz um pouco mais rouca.

- Sente mais alguma dor?

- Não. – seu peito subia e descia cada vez com mais dificuldade.

- Nenhuma dor de cabeça?

- Um pouco. Mas acho que é o quadro balançando.

House olhou para um quadro de paisagem na parede logo à frente a cama. Estava imóvel.

Foi naquele momento que ouviu ao fundo uma voz feminina, desesperada, gritando pelos corredores "_me deixem passar, é minha filha, é minha filha!"._

House então se levantou, viu a mulher aos prantos entrar no quarto, abraçar a garota. Preferiu se retirar.

Sentada na sala de espera, estava uma mulher negra, jovem e atraente, porém aparentando mais uma paciente da clínica, pois não parecia bem. Sua mão estava na cabeça, sua expressão era de dor. Era a tal babá.

- Socorro! Alguém ajude!

Era a mesma voz da mulher anterior, gritando a plenos pulmões, na porta da sala da garota de sete anos. Muitas enfermeiras correram para o local. Logo depois Chase e Cameron.

Foreman também apareceu, mas foi direto falar com House, correndo.

- O teste dela deu negativo em todos os exames. Não tem nada no cérebro dela.

Não que lhe fosse uma surpresa, mas um ataque repentino da garota lhe cobrava um segundo diagnóstico. Preciso dessa vez.

O problema era que House não acreditava que poderia salvá-la. O que quer que tenha acontecido, o que quer que ela tenha, já a agrediu demais. Demais para o corpo de uma criança de sete anos.

- O que causa dores abdominais, diarréia, ataque cardíaco, vômito e falta de ar?

- Agora diarréia virou sintoma?

- Não, tem razão, vamos apenas assisti-la morrendo. Será que ainda dá tempo?

Foreman bufou nervoso.

- Quem sabe outro órgão pressionando o coração.

- Ou pressionando tudo. – concluiu House. – Quem sabe o intestino.

- Está pensando no intestino inchando? Se isso for verdade… - Foreman olhou para o grupo de médicos desesperados no quarto dela – Se já causou um ataque cardíaco, ela não teria muito tempo de vida.

- Ela não tem muito tempo de vida de qualquer forma.

Então uma mão pousou no ombro de House. Ao se virar, era a mulher negra que tinha visto aparentemente com dor, a babá da menina. Agora ela mal respirava.

- Por… favor… me ajude…

Foi tudo que disse, antes de cair desmaiada.

Então tudo virou caos.

Cameron surgiu de algum lugar, ajudando a levantar a mulher.

- Que está fazendo aqui? – bradou House – Vai cuidar da garota!

- A garota está morta!

Como dito, caos.

...

Cuddy simplesmente fingia que não estava ali.

Então ele simplesmente precisava dar a notar que estava ali.

Por isso o delicado pato de vidro sobre a mesa sofreu um ataque da bengala de House, e acabou ao chão.

- Opa, espero que a Cuddy não veja quando voltar. – disse, encenando preocupação de forma infantil.

- O que você quer, House?

- Ora, vejam, ela está aqui.

- Diga logo.

- Quero fazer uma autópsia na menina.

- Não, agora pode ir.

Como se ele realmente achasse que seria fácil.

- Eu preciso descobrir o que ela tinha.

- Isso não interessa a você.

- Interessa. Interessa muito.

- Me dá um único motivo pra interessar tanto assim.

House se deliciou com os momentos antes de começar a falar.

- Bem, a mãe da garota estava em Paris. Ela estava sendo cuidada pela babá e por um pai, como posso dizer? Ausente.

- E?

- E que a babá dela está nesse momento, na sala que a garota costumava ocupar, com exatamente os mesmos sintomas. Eu posso demorar uma semana para diagnosticar, ou posso abrir a menina e ver de uma vez por todas o que afetou as duas, mas não o pai.

- Vai precisar da permissão do pai e da mãe pra isso.

- Pode conseguir isso pra mim?

Cuddy o encarou com seu melhor ar de desprezo.

- Ok, nada que eu não possa pedir para os pais. – disse House, virando-se para sair.

- E não se esqueça que tem hora na clínica hoje.

- O que? Pensei que estava livre disso por três semanas.

- Eu disse que estaria livre por 3 semanas se a garota sobrevivesse.

House bufou nervoso e saiu da sala.

Ao entrar no elevador para ir ao andar da clínica, se deparou com Cameron.

- Cameron, eu tenho que cumprir horários na clínica, e Deus sabe o quanto estou ansioso por isso, mas preciso antes falar com os pais da menina. E bem, aqueles narizes escorrendo não podem esperar, não é?

- Quer que eu faça clínica?

O elevador parou.

- Sabia que entenderia. – e House deixou o elevador, que se fechou logo em seguida.

Caminhou até a sala de espera, e sem surpresa, não achou a mãe da criança, apenas o pai. Sentado, lendo revista. Afinal, a filha já morrera, por que se importar com a empregada?

House então sentou ao lado do homem, como se falar com outro ser humano fosse insuportável para ele (e realmente era).

- Olá, senhor, eu estou aqui para dizer que a sua empregada tem o mesmo que sua filha tinha.

- Isso significa que ela vai morrer?

- Sim. A menos que me permita fazer uma autopsia para descobrir o que ela teve.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Mas preciso que você e sua esposa assinem um documento, já que não vai ser a autópsia oficial.

O homem suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

- Acho que ela não vai aceitar.

- Por que?

- Ela ia demitir a empregada de qualquer forma. Não serve apenas a minha assinatura?

- Se matar sua esposa até amanhã, sim, serve. Mas isso seria considerado crime, acho.

- Eu vou falar com ela. Ela está na recepção, cuidando da papelada para remover o corpo.

- Sério? Ótimo! – disse House, levantando-se – Eu volto logo com o papel para que assine.

Antes de trazer o papel para o pai, House tratou de passar pela recepção e encontrar a mãe, chorosa, assinando alguns documentos. O médico mexeu a boca, esforçou-se para dar a notar que se importava, caminhou até ela, pôs a mão em seu ombro e disse:

- Sinto muito. – e colocou o papel da autópsia no meio dos papeis – Esqueceram te entregar esse.

A mulher da recepção olhou para House com cara de desconfiada, mas não disse nada. Já a mãe, assinou sem ler. E até estranhou pelo médico ter puxado o papel assim que ela acabou de assinar, tratando de deixar o lugar rapidamente. Aquilo certamente traria problemas com Cuddy, mas advogado nenhum no mundo poderia provar que ele a forçou a assinar.

Voltou à sala de espera e entregou o papel ao pai da criança morta. Ele leu brevemente e pareceu se assustar ao ver a assinatura da mulher ali.

- Quando ela assinou isso?

- Semana passada.

- O que?

- Agora de pouco, a encontrei na recepção.

O pai, ainda que desconfiado, assinou e entregou. Ainda naquela tarde, House realizou a autópsia.

O resultado o assustou.

Bateu na porta de Cuddy. Ela gritou de lá de dentro que estava em reunião. Então House abriu a porta, entrou e deixou um papel sobre a mesa.

- Eu não disse que estava em reunião?

- Sim.

- Então?

- Seu ponto é…?

- Por que entrou?

- Por que você disse que estava em reunião, logo eu concluí que não poderia se levantar para abrir a porta, então entrei.

- Estar em reunião significa que você não pode entrar.

House olhou para o homem que estava sentado à frente de Cuddy.

- Por que? Estavam fazendo algo que eu não podia ver?

- Diga logo o que você quer.

- Ah, vai encontrar tudo no papel, mas se quiser eu posso dizer. A propósito, eu fiz a autópsia. – após ver a cara de ira se formando no rosto da chefe, acrescentou – Com a permissão dos pais.

- E isso é um relatório? – estranhou, pegando o papel que House deixara sobre a mesa.

- Completo.

- Você fez um relatório? – perguntou, quase em choque.

- Pode ver.

Cuddy pegou o papel, o virou e notou que só havia uma frase escrita nele, com a letra horrível de House.

_A garota foi assassinada._

- O que isso significa? – perguntou Cuddy.

- É uma nova gíria para "quer transar comigo?".

A face de ira de Cuddy se formou por completo dessa vez.

- Significa que havia glicosídeos cardiotóxicos no rim dela. Rim completamente destruído, a propósito. Pequenas quantidades, apenas residual. Caso não saiba, essa é uma toxina encontrada em plantas.

- E…? A garota não pode ter comido uma folha do jardim?

- Você comia folhas aos sete anos?

- E pretende acusar alguém de assassinato ignorando completamente essa hipótese?

- Claro que não. Acontece que se a garota tivesse apenas comido uma folha, ela morreria em, no máximo, oito horas. Claro, se fosse quantidade suficiente. Se fosse um pouco menos, o organismo a faria vomitar toda a toxina em pouco tempo. O que não aconteceu. Ela demorou uma semana para morrer. A empregada disse que ela vomitou a semana inteira, melhorava e em seguida piorava, o que me leva a crer que ela tomou várias pequenas doses da toxina a semana inteira. O corpo eliminava, ela tomava de novo, até que o efeito cumulativo a destruiu por dentro, chegando a um ataque cardíaco. Não só isso, sua visão estava completamente turva. Disse que o quadro à frente dela estava balançando. A toxina não foi detectada no exame de urina, porque seus vestígios foram eliminados pelo corpo há algum tempo. Ela morreu pelos efeitos que a toxina causou enquanto ainda não era mortal.

- Ainda não me convenceu que foi assassinato.

- Digamos que não havia vestígio de celulose no intestino dela. Ou seja, ela não comeu folha alguma, nem nenhuma parte da planta. Tomou apenas o veneno, extraído. Destilado, eu arriscaria. E, acredito eu, a menina não sabe fazer uma destilação, nem teria o interesse de colocar uma folha por dia, num destilador, para tomar o conteúdo em seguida, nem por acidente.

- Então acha que alguém mataria uma criança de sete anos? Pra que?

- Isso não é comigo. Agora tenho que desintoxicar a empregada. – e saiu da sala.

Cuddy suspirou, olhou para o advogado com quem conversava até a interrupção de House e pediu desculpas.

- Devia ligar pra policia. – disse ele.

- Algo me diz que isso vai me dar muita dor de cabeça. – ela alegou, porém pegou o telefone para discar para a policia.

...

Bem longe dali, numa agência da policia chamada CBI, Lisbon desligava o telefone naquele momento.

- Temos um caso em New Jersey.

- O que? – disse Cho – New Jersey?

- Eles não têm policia lá? – reclamou Rigsby.

Patrick Jane, que até então estava deitado em seu sofá, se levantou e ia saindo, quando foi interrompido por Lisbon

- Onde vai?

- Fazer as malas! – respondeu, sorrindo.

**Vamos ver como Jane, que odeia médicos, vai encarar House, um cara tão inteligente quanto ele xD**


	2. Les miserables

**Algumas considerações a serem feitas:**

**1º - Ainda estou escrevendo essa fic. Ela é muito difícil de ser escrita. A parte mais fácil, acreditem, foi toda aquela suposição de doenças. A parte mais difícil é desenvolvê-la.**

**2º - O motivo do nome da fic será revelado no capítulo 7 ou algo assim (posso mudar algo até lá). Esse foi, provavelmente, o trecho de fanfic que eu mais gostei de escrever de todas as fics que já fiz.**

**3º - Espero não desapontar ninguém, pois sei que todos esperam muito de uma fic House x The Mentalist. (apesar de que eu mesmo estou me desapontando, e há grandes chances de eu mudar muita coisa antes de chegar no derradeiro capítulo sete, que vai se chamar Delirium).**

**4º - Por favor, comentem.**

**Cap. 2 – Les Miserables **

A equipe chegou ao Hospital de Nova Jersey por volta das três horas do dia seguinte. Jane claramente não gostou da idéia de irem direto pra um ambiente tão cheio de médicos, mas precisavam pegar informações sobre a autópsia feita na criança. Descobrir como morrera e coisas desse nível. Ouviram falar que mais uma mulher estava prestes a morrer e precisavam extrair o máximo de dados possível dela.

Lisbon mostrou seu distintivo à mulher da recepção e pediu para falar com a dona do hospital.

- Doutora Lisa…Cuddy. É isso?

- Vou chamá-la. Um momento.

Jane estava inquieto. Bufou nervoso enquanto olhava para os médicos correndo de um lado para o outro. De onde estava podia ver a Clínica, com crianças de nariz escorrendo e outras pessoas aparentemente bem.

Rigsby não estava em melhores condições.

- Algum trauma com hospitais? – perguntou Jane ao agente bem mais alto que ele.

- Me dá calafrios.

- Você é um policial. – disse Cho – E Hospitais te dão calafrios?

- E se alguém com uma doença contagiosa passar por nós? Quer dizer, ela não sabe se é contagiosa até ser consultada. – alegou Rigsby.

- Bom, pelo menos você já estará no hospital. – Jane deu de ombros e encerrou a discussão.

Lisa Cuddy logo apareceu, com um sorriso no rosto. Cumprimentou Lisbon e os demais, que a agente sênior se encarregou de apresentar.

- O pai da garota – começou Cuddy – era da política na Califórnia. Se mudou pra Nova Jersey recentemente. Por isso chamamos vocês.

- Sim, fomos informados. – disse Lisbon – Não se preocupe.

- Bem, acho que vão querer saber da autópsia da menina, certo?

- Sim. Se puder entregar os papéis, nós simplesmente…

- Ahn… não será possível. Não foi feito um relatório do procedimento. – explicou ela embaraçada e com raiva de House por isso – Terão de falar com o médico que a realizou.

- Ahn… - Lisbon parecia confusa quanto a isso – Tudo bem… Onde podemos encontrá-lo?

- Podem entrar. Terceiro andar, sala do Dr. Gregory House.

Lisbon agradeceu e a equipe quase entrava no elevador quando Cuddy, nervosa e sem saber se devia dizer algo, os parou.

- House é meio estúpido às vezes. Se ele for um idiota com vocês, por favor não o prendam. Ele tem um caso pra resolver.

Lisbon pareceu ligeiramente preocupada. Mas fez que sim e a porta do elevador se fechou. Lá fora, Cuddy contava as inúmeras formas de aquilo tudo dar errado.

Lisbon e sua equipe pararam em frente a porta de vidro onde se lia "Doutor Gregory House". Lá dentro estavam três pessoas, sendo duas delas homens. A agente abriu a porta e mostrou seu distintivo.

- Agente Teresa Lisbon, CBI. Procuramos pelo doutor House.

Um loiro com sotaque australiano olhou para os demais, girou na cadeira e levemente sorriu.

- Está aqui por ele ou pela garota morta?

- Faz alguma diferença?

- Sim. Temos um caso estranho pra tratar atualmente, e não podemos arriscar entregá-lo.

- Viemos pela garota morta. – disse Lisbon, rendendo-se.

- Sala ao lado. – respondeu, apontando uma caneta.

Jane deu dois passos para trás, saindo da sala, e em seguida dois para o lado, pra espiar a segunda parte daquele mesmo recinto, que fora dividido. Viu um homem de meia idade jogando uma bola na parede e pegando-a com a parte curvada de uma bengala. Aliás, viu muito mais do que isso, e soube que Lisbon teria problemas com aquele homem.

Lisbon então deu a volta e repetiu o procedimento de entrar, mostrar o distintivo e se identificar. Os demais pararam atrás dela.

- Viemos conversar sobre o assassinato de Isabelle Parker. Precisamos de dados da autópsia. Segundo a doutora Lisa Cuddy, o senhor realizou o procedimento.

Ele continuou a jogar a bola, sem se interromper em momento algum.

- Perguntem a qualquer um dos médicos ao lado. Saberão explicar o suficiente.

- Como não há relatório – continuou Lisbon, um tanto quanto chocada pela resposta negativa – o mínimo que podemos fazer é entrevistar o médico que realizou a autópsia.

- Oh, mas há um relatório. – disse House, em tom de encenação, ainda jogando a bola e sem olhar para Lisbon.

- A doutora Cuddy disse…

- A doutora Cuddy deve ter esquecido os remédios hoje. – em seguida, House parou de jogar a bola, pondo-a sobre a mesa. Puxou uma folha de uma gaveta e escreveu, com letra quase ilegível "A garota foi assassinada". – Pronto. – entregou à Lisbon – Mais detalhes com meus grandes amigos doutor Foreman, doutor Chase ou mesmo doutora Cameron, na sala ao lado. – voltou a jogar a bola na parede.

Lisbon suspirou. Uma linha começava a se formar em sua testa. Jane quase riu, e ficou segurando aquela expressão entre riso e sorriso por um tempo.

- O senhor claramente não entendeu. – Lisbon segurou a bengala, o que fez a bola quicar no chão – Não vamos passar por cima da lei só pra não aborrecê-lo, doutor House. Se não prestar depoimento à polícia, pode ir preso por obstrução de investigação.

- Cuddy pediu pra não me prenderem, independente do que eu faça. – disse House, em tom de desafio.

Lisbon se afastou ligeiramente, confusa com aquela informação e se perguntando como ele podia saber daquilo.

- Estou trabalhando num caso que só eu posso resolver, então imagino que ela não queira mais uma paciente morta em seu hospital. – disse o médico.

- Ele é bom. Miserável, mas bom. – disse Jane.

House desviou os olhos rapidamente para Jane, então retornou à Lisbon quando esta recomeçou a falar.

- Independente do que a doutora Cuddy disse, nós _ainda_ podemos te prender. E caso não coopere, é exatamente o que faremos.

Ele pareceu pensar no assunto. Em seguida puxou o telefone do gancho e o estendeu para Lisbon.

- Você tem duas opções, se quer que eu colabore. A primeira é tirar a blusa e dançar tango. A segunda é ligar para a doutora Cuddy e dizer que eu não cooperarei se tiver que olhar pra narizes escorrendo e genitálias com gonorréia pelos próximos três meses. – uma expressão de ironia – Pessoalmente prefiro a primeira.

Lisbon o encarou com total desprezo.

- Só diga que quero três meses longe da Clínica. – corrigiu House.

Lisbon suspirou e pôs o telefone no ouvido. O médico discou o número e logo Cuddy atendeu.

House ficou olhando todas as expressões da policial enquanto falava. Algo nela lhe lembrava sua própria chefe. Calculou ser o incrível divertimento que lhe incomodar trazia. E soube que Cuddy havia topado, com uma expressão amarga no rosto, quando Lisbon desligou o telefone e o encarou, esperando pelo depoimento.

- A garota morreu com glicosídios cardiotóxicos. Uma toxina presente em determinadas plantas. Quantidades pequenas, que não a matariam, dia após dia, causando diarréia e vômito, além de pequenas lesões nos órgãos. Quando coração, pulmão, rim, intestino e estômago já estavam completamente destruídos, ela morreu, sem apresentar a toxina na urina, nos impedindo de detectá-la com exames. Importante dizer que isso não é um veneno que se encontre por aí. Precisa ser extraído da planta. E não havia celulose em seu intestino, portanto não, ela não comeu a folha. É isso, até mais.

- Quem poderia querer matar uma criança? – indagou Van Pelt.

- Acho que isso é o trabalho de vocês. – disse House – Mas a empregada está sendo tratada também.

- Ela está em condições de prestar depoimento? – perguntou Lisbon.

- Estará.

- Então voltaremos em breve. Vamos falar com a família agora.

Lisbon se virou e já estava na porta quando House se pronunciou novamente.

- Hey, loiro ensebado.

Jane se virou pra ele.

- Miserável por miserável, estamos no mesmo patamar.

Andando pelos corredores, Lisbon não se surpreendeu quando Jane começou a tecer coisas a respeito do doutor House. Na verdade, quando passavam pela UTI, ela achara que já estava demorando demais e ia perguntar-lhe o que achava dele. Patrick Jane odiava médicos por eles acharem sempre que são as pessoas mais inteligentes da sala. E aquele, em especial, tinha um ar de arrogância que incomodou até mesmo Lisbon. Que dirá o consultor.

- Aquele homem está completamente destruído por dentro. Não se importa com ninguém ao seu redor. Não dá valor ao trabalho de outra pessoa senão ele. Não vejo um pingo de preocupação em seus olhos, mesmo quando falou sobre uma paciente morrer. Não me surpreenderia se sequer fosse ver seus próprios pacientes. Mas é inteligente. E por isso o mantém aqui. É um ser desprezível que poderia simplesmente sumir da face da terra.

- Eu achei bem atraente. – Lisbon deu de ombros.

Jane parou no meio do corredor. Os demais seguiram por mais cinco passos até se interromperem ao mesmo tempo e virarem na direção do consultor estático.

- É brincadeira, Jane. – alegou Lisbon – Ele é um idiota.

Respirando fundo, ele voltou a segui-la e o grupo continuou andando.

- Por um momento achei que teria que me demitir. – aliviou-se Jane. – Não ia trabalhar com uma mulher que considera _aquilo_ humanamente aceitável.

- Não foi você quem disse que ele é bom? – lembrou Van Pelt.

- Ele é bom. Perceptivo. Mas odiável. Alguém que eu não gostaria de manter no mesmo ambiente que eu.

- Quanta raiva. – disse Rigsby.

- Ele está pensando o mesmo de mim nesse momento. – alegou Jane.

- Como pode saber? – perguntou Cho.

- Simplesmente sei.

Era verdade.

- De qualquer forma… - continuou Lisbon, - estou achando sua raiva grande demais.

- Ele é um médico, Lisbon. Eu odeio médicos.

- Tem dormido bem?

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Às você fica mau humorado quando não dorme.

- Só quando passa da terceira noite sem dormir direito. – ele alegou – Mas não. Tenho dormido feito uma pedra.

- Conseguiu mais remédios?

Ele sorriu.

- A magia do rivotril.

Além de miseráveis, drogados.


	3. Desafio

**Cap. 3 - Desafio**

Lisbon estava nervosa. Precisava de um mandado de busca para entrar na casa da família, mas a distancia da Califórnia tornava tudo mais lento. Os documentos não chegariam em menos de uma semana.

O pai de Isabelle permanecia no hospital, choramingando pelos cantos, aguardando notícias da empregada. A mulher não tinha parentes no estado e a família não podia viajar para vê-la. Era sua obrigação ficar por lá. Sua esposa, no entanto, achava um absurdo permanecer no hospital quando sua garotinha já havia morrido. Soube da investigação de assassinato e prontificou-se a dar depoimento. Ao receber a notícia de que a CBI estava no hospital, voltou até lá.

- Foi aquela vaca quem envenenou minha garota. – disse a mulher, ensandecida – Não tenho dúvidas.

- E provas? Você tem? – perguntou Cho.

- Ela não está morta, está?

- A senhora também não. – acrescentou Rigsby.

- Estão me acusando de matar minha própria filha?

- Não, senhora. Acontece que não podemos acusar sua empregada sem provas.

- Além do mais… - continuou Patrick Jane – Ela não seria capaz de destilar o veneno sozinha. Duvido até que saiba em qual planta ele é encontrado.

- Ninguém mais teria motivos para assassinar minha filha! Aquela vaca vivia batendo nela, mas o idiota do meu marido a defendia sempre!

Lisbon suspirou. Tudo o que tinha eram acusações e nenhuma prova.

Já tinha recolhido depoimento de aproximadamente oito pessoas ligadas à menina, e até agora nada. Só faltava a própria empregada, que não estava em condições e não estaria por um bom tempo.

Então o doutor Chase passou por ali e a cutucou.

- Agente Lisbon? Doutor House quer vê-la em sua sala.

Lisbon achou estranho. Jane encarou, mas não fez nada. Ela simplesmente deixou aquele ambiente e foi até lá.

Na sala, House estava com os pés sobre a mesa e pouco se moveu quando a agente entrou.

- Não tem um mandato, certo?

- O que tem a ver com isso?

- Estou indo pra casa da menina agora. – ele se levantou, puxando a bengala.

- Você não pode entrar lá. – avisou Lisbon.

- Entramos nas casas dos pacientes o tempo todo. Salva vidas.

- Em primeiro lugar, isso é errado. Em segundo lugar, isso é um crime, não uma doença. Se acharem uma impressão digital sua…

- É por isso que usaremos luvas. – ele ergueu um pacote de luvas de borracha – Vamos, miss headache.

- Preciso chamar o Jane. – ela avisou, rendida.

- Não confia na própria investigação? Ok, vá chamá-lo.

- Não! – admitir uma coisa dessas? Nunca! – Vamos logo.

Ao chegarem lá, vasculharam a casa toda, o que não era fácil, pois era bem grande. Segundo House, o veneno devia estar em algum alimento que comiam todos os dias. Tanto a menina quanto a empregada.

Tiraram amostras de absolutamente tudo. Em silêncio, com cuidado para não deixar rastros.

- Não acredito que está me manipulando a ir contra a lei. – murmurou Lisbon.

- Posso te manipular a muitas coisas. – insinuou House.

Ela riu em resposta.

- Não sabe o que é viver com Patrick Jane.

- Não, não sei. Mas pergunte a Cuddy e verá que posso ser muito mais cruel.

- Sabe hipnotizar alguém?

- Sim. Basta colocá-lo na frente da televisão.

A conversa parou por aí. Só voltaram a dirigir a palavra quando acabaram de vasculhar a geladeira.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Lisbon – Você disse que invade casas para recolher supostos focos de doença, mas você já sabe o que a paciente tem.

House parou para pensar alguns instantes. Fora pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Quanto mais rápido resolverem esse caso, mais rápido deixo de olhar pro loiro ensebado.

- Jane? Não vá me dizer que você odeia mentalistas. – perguntou Lisbon, quase surpresa pela raiva de House por seu consultor ser tão irracionalmente recíproca.

- Odiar é uma palavra forte. Eu diria que simplesmente desprezo seres que se consideram super inteligentes quando na realidade não passam de criaturas patéticas com um bom instinto.

- Eu não chamaria o dom do Jane de mero instinto.

- Eu sim.

Os dois se encararam, estáticos.

- Eu sei o que isso parece. – disse Lisbon. – Mas nós não vamos transar.

- É por causa do loiro ensebado?

- Não. – ela deu as costas e saiu – É porque eu não transaria com você nem se fosse o último homem da terra.

Pronto. Lisbon acabara de lançar um desafio que House não podia desperdiçar.


	4. The doctor x The Mentalist

**Ok, como podem perceber, esse capítulo é o primeiro embate oficial dos dois. Espero que não se importem em como ele se desenrola.**

**Ah, eu não tenho grandes problemas com reviews. Havendo uma, eu já posto o capítulo seguinte. O ibope de Kristina Frey's Case foi muito além do meu normal, não espero aquilo de todas as fics : D**

**Ah, o fato do House resolver pegar a Lisbon é o ponto mais importante pra essa fic, pelo simples fato de que as conseqüências disso dão o nome da fic em si : ) acho que vão gostar do capítulo em que isso se explica.**

**Cap. 4 – The doctor x The Mentalist**

Demoraria mais cinco dias para que todas as amostras fossem testadas. No meio tempo, a equipe ia até o hospital todos os dias verificar se a empregada estava em condições de prestar depoimento. Segundo House – e Jane não acreditava nisso – ela podia melhorar a qualquer dia, então que viessem sempre.

Mas era claro, ao menos para Jane, que House queria apenas que Lisbon fosse até o hospital sempre para ter a chance de persuadi-la.

E esse era mais um desses dias.

Isso porque House precisava ocupar a mente com alguma coisa. E por mais que não admitisse, Lisbon poderia lhe dar uma pequena amostra do que seria dormir com Cuddy. Portanto deixar que ela lhe dissesse um não estava totalmente fora de questão.

Além do mais, seria extremamente divertido esfregar isso na cara de Patrick Jane.

Cuddy passava pelo local quando viu a equipe da CBI parada em frente à sala da empregada. Bufou nervosa e foi à sala de House, que tentava pela terceira vez identificar o que tinha sua paciente.

- House, por que chamou a polícia aqui de novo?

- A empregada pode melhorar a qualquer minuto! – disse, ironicamente.

- Não, não pode. O estado dela ainda é grave e não vai acordar por um bom tempo. Mande-os embora.

- Claro. Mando aqueles policiais todos embora em instantes.

- A policial também, House.

- Ah, essa não dá. Aliás, não dá mesmo. – achou graça internamente.

- House, se quer transar com ela, peça para sair com você. – disse, preparando-se para sair.

- Não, dá trabalho. Custa dinheiro.

- Então vai fazê-la vir pro hospital todo dia?

- Sabe, ela me lembra você. Quanto tempo deveria insistir para que aceitasse dar pra mim?

Revirando os olhos, Cuddy saiu da sala.

Ouviu uma movimentação vinda da ala de recuperação. Duas enfermeiras passaram correndo seguidas de dois seguranças. Como House estava em sua sala, imaginou que fosse algum paciente causando problemas. Correu até lá, de qualquer forma.

Deparou-se com alguns seguranças segurando Patrick Jane enquanto Teresa Lisbon gritava com o mesmo.

Alguns médicos tentavam conter um ataque da empregada.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Cuddy.

Lisbon correu até ela pedindo um milhão de desculpas.

- É minha culpa, eu não devia tê-lo deixado sozinho, desculpe, Doutora Cuddy.

- O que aconteceu, por Deus!

- Jane desligou os aparelhos da mulher para acordá-la e fazê-la prestar depoimento.

- O que? – Cuddy disse, inconformada. – Ele poderia tê-la matado!

- Ele está profundamente arrependido e não fará nada mais de novo. – afirmou Lisbon, tentando acalmá-la.

- Hey Lisbon! – chamou Jane, ainda sendo segurado pelos seguranças – Uma ajuda aqui!

Lisbon revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Diga para soltarem-no. – disse Cuddy. – Mas precisarei falar com você. Vá pra minha sala.

- Sim senhora.

Cuddy não estava exatamente nervosa. Era uma questão de procedimentos. Estava realmente acostumada a ver alguém fazendo algo completamente irracional e botando a vida do paciente em risco. Mas esse alguém era sempre House, um médico formado que, no fundo, sabia o que estava fazendo. O que aquele consultor fazia? Tentava apressar a recuperação da paciente… matando-a? Que tipo de idiota fazia uma coisa dessas?

Quando Lisbon entrou na sala, Cuddy sentiu até pena. Ela estava de ombros caídos, provavelmente assumindo toda a culpa do que acontecera.

- Você precisa conversar com o seu consultor. – disse Cuddy, apontando a cadeira para que se sentasse.

- Mais uma vez? – ela suspirou – Não adianta. Não faz idéia do que é conviver com Patrick Jane. Tenho sorte de ainda ter meu emprego.

- Então por que o mantém na equipe?

- Porque com ele somos a unidade número um da Califórnia. Pegamos muitos bandidos.

Cuddy quase riu.

- Já vi esse filme antes.

- Como assim?

- O doutor House também não é um exemplo de etiqueta. – ela tirou da gaveta uma pasta grossa e pesada, repleta de papéis – Esses são os processos que House está enfrentando no atual momento. Ele nos custa muito dinheiro.

- E… por quê o mantém aqui?

- Porque também nos trás muito dinheiro. House é um gênio e não há médico bom o suficiente para substituí-lo.

Lisbon soltou um "ah" longo, como se entendesse.

- Jane já foi seu próprio advogado quando foi acusado de dar um peteleco num promotor.

Cuddy riu.

- Um peteleco? Isso é crime?

- De certa forma é agressão.

- House quis ser seu próprio advogado quando enfiou um termômetro anal num policial e o deixou na mesma posição por horas. Mas nós não deixamos.

- Um policial? Melhor eu tomar cuidado. – disse Lisbon, sorridente e achando graça.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Ele não faria isso a uma mulher. Colocaria outra coisa no lugar.

- São dois miseráveis. House e Jane.

- De qualquer forma, não podemos viver sem eles. – Cuddy admitiu. – Agora só falta dizer que o seu também toma remédios como balinhas de hortelã.

- Não… quer dizer, o Jane toma remédios para dormir. Constantemente. Ele tem uma insônia muito forte.

- House tem uma dor na perna. Longa história, mas ele teve um infarto na perna. Hoje dói horrores e ele se entope de Vicodin.

- Isso não é perigoso?

- É. Mas ele já passou da época de tomar por dor. Hoje é dependente. – após um curto silêncio, Cuddy continuou – Vocês devem brigar o tempo todo.

- Já foi pior. Jane e eu somos bons amigos.

Cuddy sorriu.

- Gosta dele?

- Não! Quer dizer, eu gosto dele, mas não… não dessa forma. – deu um intervalo para continuar – Você… gosta do House?

- Oh, não se preocupe. House é o homem mais complicado para uma mulher se relacionar. E eu sei que ele está tentando te convencer a dormir com ele, mas não se preocupe mesmo. Você não é a primeira e não será a última.

Lisbon estava parcialmente chocada por uma mulher poder sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento por alguém tão desprezível quanto House. E mais ainda por saber sobre a tentativa dele de dormir com ela.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – afirmou Lisbon. – Nunca. Eu não vou dormir com ele.

- Não estou preocupada com isso. Mesmo.

- Sim, mas eu não…

- Não precisa me dar satisfações. Se quiser faz, se não quiser, não faz.

Enquanto isso, House havia sido guiado pela correria repentina de Cuddy a ir até onde agora a movimentação já havia diminuído bastante. Não viu nem sua chefe nem miss headache. Por outro lado, viu o loiro ensebado falando com uma porção de seguranças.

Aproximou-se e o cutucou com a bengala.

- Qual o nível de estresse de Cuddy?

Jane o encarou com enorme desprezo e preferiu ignorar. Continuou falando com o segurança e explicando que podia sim ficar sozinho e não ia repetir o que fizera, No entanto, House não suportaria ser ignorado. O segundo cutucão foi uma forte pancada na altura da canela.

- Eu perguntei – resmungou House enquanto Patrick pulava num pé só – qual o nível de estresse de Cuddy.

- Ficou louco? Perdeu o juízo? O que diabos está pensando?

- Você fez alguma coisa muito idiota e agora Cuddy está se resolvendo com a miss Headache. Quero saber se Cuddy está estressada demais pra me permitir fazer um exame que provavelmente matará a paciente, sem prova alguma.

- Por que iria querer fazer isso?

- Olha só quem fala. O que você fez? Tirou a mulher da entubação? Melhor parar de tomar esses remédios pra dormir. Vão te fazer mal.

- Você toma remédios a cada cinco minutos e _eu_ tenho que parar de tomá-los?

- Eu sou médico. Acredite quando digo que vai ficar ainda mais lesado se continuar.

- Eu não acredito em médicos.

- Oh, eu também não. – disse House, em tom de encenação. – Quem eles pensam que são, estudando o quê? Cinco, seis anos só pra salvar a vida das pessoas. Não são dignos de confiança.

- Você não salva vida alguma. Você simplesmente infla seu próprio ego miserável resolvendo quebra cabeças usando doenças como peças.

- Diga-me que não faz o mesmo com criminosos e ficarei surpreso.

- A minha vida tem um sentido. _Eu_ estou aqui por um motivo.

- Um motivo nobre, tenho certeza, como justiça para todos. Oh, não, espere. Acho que é para vingança pessoal. Um miserável feito você é digno de acusar os outros de fazer a mesma coisa que você.

- Vingança pessoal ou não, o que faço tem um propósito. Você simplesmente brinca com as pessoas e torna a vida dos outros tão miserável quanto a sua.

- O que você faz?

- Que?

- O que você faz? No seu trabalho.

- Mando criminosos pra cadeia.

- Pois é. Você os condena. Eu os curo. Qual de nós faz a vida dos outros mais miserável?

Dizendo isso, House se virou e foi em direção à sala de Cuddy.

**Ok, House 1 x 0 Jane.**

**Não se preocupem com isso. Sério.**

**(na verdade essa fic é também um pedido de desculpas à Lisbon que sempre se ferra nas minhas fics)**


	5. Why do you care?

Cap. 5 – Why do you care?

Quando House bateu na porta de Cuddy, ela ainda conversava com Lisbon. As duas riam e ele pôde claramente ouvir seu nome sendo mencionado segundos antes.

- Sei que sou um cara engraçado, mas é indelicado fazer fofoca, Cuddy.

- Falava sobre a vez em que aquele paciente com síndrome de espelho começou a imitar o Wilson quando estavam lado a lado. – disse ela, rindo.

- Grande dia. Especialmente quando ele _me_ imitou quando estava só eu e você na sala.

- Ainda insisto que podia ser eu.

- Continue dizendo isso a você mesma e quem sabe acredite. Eu sou o dominante na nossa relação.

- O que você quer afinal, House?

- Preciso de uma biopsia do cérebro da minha paciente.

- Sem chance. Ela morre se fizer.

- Também morre se não fizer.

- Não posso permitir isso e você sabe.

- Olhe, se não fizermos a biópsia, ela vai morrer em algumas horas!

- Ela vai morrer durante a biópsia ou depois ou ter seqüelas irreversíveis. Não vou permitir isso.

- Ela vai morrer, Cuddy.

- Tem que ter outro meio.

- Tem duas possibilidades. Se dermos o tratamento errado, ela morre.

- 50% de chance é mais do que você está acostumado. Essa é minha palavra final.

House claramente odiou a idéia, mas saiu, ainda que transtornado.

Nem mesmo ele tinha como identificar a doença corretamente. Ambas apresentavam os mesmos sintomas e a única forma de saber o que era, seria fazendo a biopsia.

Agora iniciaria o tratamento com 50% de chance de matá-la.

O resultado disso foi que, naquela tarde, House foi até o terraço do hospital. Lá ficou sozinho por horas. A paciente morrera pouco tempo antes dele subir. Queria evitar os parentes chorosos.

Em determinado momento a porta se abriu. Ele não precisou se virar para ver quem era.

- Olá, miss Headache.

- Viu o Jane?

- Deve ter ido embora há muito tempo.

- Maldito! Estou procurando por ele há horas! Podia estar no hotel!

House não disse nada. Isso chamou a atenção de Lisbon, uma vez que esperava por qualquer tipo de piada irônica de gozação.

- Está tudo bem?

- Bem o suficiente pra você não se importar.

- Como está a paciente? – Lisbon lembrou-se da discussão na sala de Cuddy.

- A essas horas, fria.

- Sinto muito.

- Não, não sente.

- Por que se importa tanto? Por que… você que nem sabe direito o nome dela se importa tanto assim?

- Se você fosse o Wilson, diria que eu simplesmente estou me sentindo mal de não saber dizer qual remédio deveria ter dado. Em seguida diria que era impossível dizer e que eu não deveria me sentir assim.

- Isso te faria se sentir melhor?

House olhou para ela.

- Está tocada por eu estar me sentindo mal por ter perdido uma paciente e de repente acha que eu posso ter uma alma.

Lisbon corou.

- Você é realmente parecido com Jane.

- Tem razão. Entre eu e ele só tem um pote de água oxigenada de distancia. – disse House, irônico.

- Vocês são tão parecidos que nunca se dariam bem.

- Mentira. Você e a Cuddy são parecidas e passaram a tarde falando de mim. Ela deve ter mentido bem, caso contrário não estaria aqui.

- Bem, se quer que eu saia…

- Já topou transar comigo?

- Não.

- Então pode ir.

**O próximo capítulo se chama Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge.**

**E não, eu não gosto de My Chemical Romance.**

**Não mais.**

**BTW, como tem muita cena de House nesse terraço, não podia deixar de colocá-lo na fic. É um lugar sempre de reflexão e tem sempre alguém – geralmente o Wilson – dando conselhos pro cara.**

**Aliás, eu acho que tem mais Wilson x House do que Cuddy x House xD**


	6. Three cheers for sweet revenge

**Pequenas considerações a serem feitas:**

**Essa fic é mais puxada pra The Mentalist pelo único motivo do nome dela ser a do capítulo principal, protagonizado pelo Patrick (é o capítulo nove, aliás). Jisbon virá mais a frente, conseqüência desse capítulo. Conseqüência também dessa insistência do House em pegar a Lisbon. Sem contar do ódio dos dois. Tudo isso está reunido pra formar o capítulo nove : D**

**Esse capítulo que lêem agora foi inserido ontem, como forma de me retratar com o Patrick. Como o último foi muito curto, decidi postar já no mesmo fim de semana. Hope you like it : D**

**Cap. 6 – Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge.**

Patrick Jane raramente teve tanta raiva de uma única pessoa como daquele médico. Ele sabia que House era um oponente à altura, e ter perdido o primeiro "combate" havia deixado seus nervos à flor da pele.

E a vingança de Jane ocorreu à sua mente quando ele e a equipe estavam no escritório de polícia de New Jersey, emprestando os computadores para pesquisas.

Enquanto Lisbon estava preocupada demais com depoimentos e evidências, Jane usou o telefone para ligar pro Hospital e dizer que o doutor Gregory House estava sendo intimado a prestar depoimento na delegacia de New Jersey. A mulher que atendeu até soltou um muxoxo por saber que seria ela a dar a notícia.

Algumas horas depois, House parou sua moto em frente à delegacia. Entrou fazendo barulho.

- Muito bem, vamos ver se deixar uma paciente morrer compensou a vinda até este lugar. – disse, em alto e bom som para que todos o escutassem.

Jane foi o único que pareceu não se incomodar. Isso porque – graças a alguma divindade na qual ele não acreditava – Lisbon não estava na sala.

Então o consultor foi até o médico. Os dois se encararam como se pudessem se matar com o olhar. Mas logo a expressão de Jane mudou para um singelo bom humor, na iminência de se vingar de House.

- Vou encaminhá-lo à sala de interrogação e farei algumas perguntas.

- Quero ser entrevistado pela miss Headache. – disse House – Numa sala fechada. Não ligo pra câmeras.

- Ela vai entrar logo depois. Eu começo com os depoimentos aqui.

Mentira, claro. Normalmente ele só assistia e se intrometia a contra gosto de Lisbon.

House foi encaminhado a uma sala contendo apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras, em posições opostas. Como se aquilo fosse rotina, sentou-se numa delas, com o corpo jogado, pernas abertas e ombros caídos.

- Rápido. Tenho um paciente com colangite esclerosante. Claro que não espero que saiba o que é isso.

- Onde estava quando a criança morreu?

- Olhando pra empregada.

- Quem era o médico responsável pela criança?

- Eu.

- E por que não estava com ela quando morreu?

- Porque eu não fico ao lado dos meus pacientes o tempo todo. Pra isso tenho uma equipe. – disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Isso não é bom. Omissão de tratamento.

- Isso não é omissão de tratamento.

- Não espero que saiba os termos legais para isso. Além do mais, tenho uma lista de queixas sobre você que deixariam até Lisbon impressionada. Quantas vezes se negou a tratar um paciente por não ser "difícil" o suficiente? Quantas vezes ofendeu ou humilhou alguém que estava sendo tratado? E a fixa segue longa.

- Gostou de encontrar alguém que age como você? – insinuou House.

Jane riu.

- Você é engraçado. Está muito óbvio que tem um bom poder de adivinhação, e isso é treinado pela sua genialidade na área médica. No entanto, fora do hospital, você não é nada. E não pode querer sugerir que eu me recuso a entrar em casos por não representar desafio ou mesmo que tenha humilhado alguém. Porque mesmo que estivesse certo, ainda seria por um mero palpite. Eu tenho certeza de todas as "adivinhações" que faço.

- Me chamou aqui só pra garantir seu próprio ego, arranjando uma revanche contra mim? Espero que a miss Headache não descubra. – disse, irônico.

- Não. Você me fez pensar. Por que eu estaria abaixo de um médico que faz qualquer paciente se sentir mais miserável do que sua própria condição o coloca?

- Porque você destrói vidas? Porque você coloca na cadeia pessoas por crimes de homicídio, o que significa que a vítima já não estará aí pra dizer "hey, obrigada, loiro seboso, agora estou feliz!".

- Sabe por que continuo nesse trabalho? – Jane fingiu não ouvir House – Sabe por que sou tão bom ajudando a polícia?

- Porque você tem um dom que é útil nessa área, combinado com uma vingança pessoal e egoísta.

- Eu sou bom no que faço porque tenho uma vingança pra me guiar. Minha ajuda nos casos que não têm nada a ver com o assassino da minha família é essencial. Eu não desmereço os casos por serem fáceis ou difíceis. Entro em todos eles de cabeça pra ter a chance de dar às famílias dessas pessoas aquilo que busco pra mim mesmo. Eu torno a vida de criminosos miserável? Torno. E continuarei tornando. E então, quando eu sair da CBI, meu dom ainda me será útil. No dia a dia, em qualquer lugar. Pra lidar com pessoas como você e pra me dar bem na vida. Pra ajudar os outros. Pra qualquer coisa em que eu queira aplicar. Agora você… - um riso de desprezo – Quando seus remédios lhe tirarem toda sanidade que ainda lhe resta, o que vai sobrar de Gregory House é um homem miserável odiado por todos aqueles que contaminou com sua desgraça. E aí, o _seu_ dom não vai servir pra trocar sua fralda geriátrica.

House enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um papel de chiclete. Colocou-o junto aos lábios para depositar ali a goma que mascava. Colocou-a sobre a mesa, completamente despreocupado.

- Você realmente acha que me importo com tudo que está falando? Você pode dizer o que quiser. Eu _ainda_ vou transar com a miss Headache, _ainda _vou ganhar dinheiro por ser um gênio miserável, e você _ainda_ vai achar que é superior.

- É, eu sei. Não é da sua índole se abalar por verdades. É por isso que te chamei aqui, e não fui até o hospital. Aqui, _eu_ tenho a chave. – e mostrou o molho de chaves.

Jane se levantou sorridente e saiu da sala. House ouviu a fechadura girar até o clique seco indicar que estava trancado. Ao sair, Jane ainda recolocou a placa da porta, onde se lia "sala de limpeza". Por não ter visto um único faxineiro no local, sabia que o lugar não seria aberto mais que uma vez por semana.

**House 1x1 Jane**

**No próximo capitulo, quem já odeia o House, vai querer matá-lo das piores formas possíveis : )**


	7. Gravidade

**Matem o House a vontade.**

**Cap. 7 - Gravidade**

Lá pelas nove da noite, Cuddy decidiu que não ia mais esperar por House. Perguntou se alguém sabia onde ele havia ido, pois sua paciente precisava dele com urgência. Descobriu que ninguém o tinha visto _sair_ da delegacia, pois entrar disseram ver.

Após uma procura rápida, o encontraram dormindo ao lado da porta, exausto de bater pra alguém ouvir (Jane tomara o cuidado para que fosse uma sala distante de onde as pessoas passassem).

No dia seguinte, a equipe foi chamada de volta ao hospital. Por House. As coisas obviamente não ficariam assim. Porém só Jane e Lisbon se dispuseram a ir. Jane por insistência. E porque não queria aparentar ter medo de House.

Assim que perceberam que o chamado foi a toa, avisaram que estavam saindo. House, entretanto, pediu para falar com ela antes que fossem.

Jane e Lisbon foram até a sala do médico. Ele permitiu apenas que ela entrasse. Jane ficou com a mesma cara de desprezo, do lado de fora.

- Me chamou pra pedir mais uma vez pra transar comigo?

- Sim.

- A resposta ainda é não.

- Eu sei.

- Então…?

- O seu loiro ensebado. Ele conseguiu me deixar bastante nervoso.

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? - Lisbon não sabia da história da delegacia.

House se levantou e foi até ela.

- Ele claramente tem grande apreço por você.

- Somos bons amigos.

- Não gostaria de saber até onde ele se importa?

- Que quer dizer?

- Deixe eu te mostrar que o homem que você considera um bom amigo é só mais um miserável feito eu.

House percebera, obviamente, que Lisbon ofereceria grande resistência enquanto admirasse tanto Patrick Jane. Sabia que ela mantinha fortes sentimentos pelo loiro e era idiotice fazê-la admitir tal coisa. Era o tipo de mulher fechada que jamais aceitaria amar alguém antes que essa pessoa fizesse o mesmo. Mas o sentimento estava ali, e enquanto tivesse medo de ficar com outro homem, suas chances eram nulas.

Portanto destruiria o respeito por ele. Não o sentimento, mas o respeito. Era o que bastava.

E quanto à Jane, House percebera que se havia alguém com quem ele se importava, era a policial em sua frente. Era o mais próximo de carinho que ele demonstrava sentir. Então era matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

E esse foi o motivo pelo qual House beijou Lisbon de surpresa, de repente, enquanto Jane assistia do lado de fora.

O consultor deu um passo pra frente, encostando no vidro, completamente chocado pelo que via. Seu queixo caiu. Ira se apoderou dele.

Lisbon empurrou o médico e olhou para trás. Viu Jane fechar os punhos e sair.

- Seu desgraçado! – bradou Lisbon, antes de sair correndo da sala.

House não podia perder o espetáculo. Então a seguiu.

Ela correu até alcançar Jane, que andava a passos rápidos em direção à saída.

- Jane! Espere! Jane!

- Eu não preciso ver isso, Lisbon. Muito obrigado pelo camarote.

- Você estava lá, você viu, não foi de propósito!

Jane parou e se virou na direção dela, apontando-lhe um dedo acusatoriamente.

- Não me diga que homens beijam mulheres sem um mínimo motivo, sem mais nem menos.

- Ele tem insistido quanto a eu dormir com ele, e você sabe disso! Por que afinal você se importa?

- Tem razão. Eu não me importo. A vida é sua, você faz dela o que você quiser. A questão é que eu não vou tolerar ficar ao lado de uma mulher que chega ao ponto de me humilhar dessa forma.

- Te humilhar? Por que eu estaria te humilhando?

- Aquele homem e eu nos odiamos. Você era alguém que eu respeitava. Ele é alguém que eu desprezo. Eu não vou mais respeitar alguém que beija uma criatura miserável como Gregory House!

- Então tudo isso é porque trata-se _dele?_ Simplesmente porque é ele? Se fosse o doutor Chase ou qualquer outro, não faria a menor diferença pra você?

- Por que faria?

- Tem razão! – bradou Lisbon. Os dois nem se lembravam que estavam num hospital – Por que faria, não é? Eu aqui preocupada que pudesse estar te magoando, e você simplesmente se importa com seu maldito ego!

- Se quiser posso me preocupar com sua reputação também.

- Seu maldito! Idiota! – havia lágrimas nos olhos dela – Você é tanto ou mais miserável do que ele!

- Ótimo que ache isso. Sério. E eu espero que você seja muito feliz ao lado dele. A noite toda.

- Vai pro inferno! – berrou Lisbon.

Jane virou as costas e saiu do hospital. Alguns seguranças já se aproximavam para parar a movimentação. Mas não foi necessário. Lisbon se calou em seguida.

O doutor Chase parou ao lado de House, que estava assistindo a tudo de longe.

- O que aconteceu?

- Perder a confiança é como a gravidade. Só precisa de um empurrão. – disse House, virando-se para voltar à sua sala.

**Next Chap: Delirium : D**


	8. Delirium

**Sempre quis escrever algo semelhante a isso pra extravasar geral. Tenham medo, tenham muito medo.**

**Espero que não se importem com o quão longe eu tive que ir pra criar essa cena. Ela é tensa em todos os sentidos. E eu me diverti eternamente escrevendo-a.**

**Ah, capítulo grande, bem grande. O maior da fic. : D**

**Cap. 8 – Delirium.**

O resto da semana foi conturbado.

No dia seguinte da briga, Lisbon e Jane mal se encaravam. E agora ela evitava o olhar de House. A paciente demonstrava melhora, então agora a equipe toda tinha que estar lá diariamente, fazendo tantas perguntas quanto necessário.

Lisbon simplesmente fugia de House.

Isso porque agora ela se via cada vez mais propensa a cometer uma loucura. Estava com algo engasgado na garganta e precisava se livrar disso. Jane disse que não se importava, então não havia mais nada a impedindo de sair com outro homem. E apesar de ter provocado o desentendimento entre ela e Jane, o que House fez foi simplesmente expor a canalhice de seu consultor e nada mais. Tudo o que foi ouvido já estava dentro de Jane há muito tempo, só foi posto pra fora com o beijo. E House o fizera consciente de tudo que aconteceria. Então era evidente para todos que Jane não sentia absolutamente nada por ela? Patrick provavelmente sentia mais ódio por House do que amor por Lisbon. Jane não se importava, de forma alguma, que Lisbon saísse com alguém.

Mas ela se resguardava. Algo lhe dizia para não fazê-lo. Algo dentro dela dizia que Jane podia se machucar de verdade caso cedesse. Por ser House, não por ser _ela._

Mas outro lado de Lisbon simplesmente queria que o consultor fosse pro inferno.

A parte todas essas questões sentimentais, depois de uma semana fugindo do médico, a empregada melhorou e estava perto de receber alta.

Então era dia de recolher depoimento. Jane ficou responsável. Lisbon foi até a sala de Cuddy para pedir permissão, pois não havia parentes por perto.

Lisbon entrou na saleta de Cuddy após bater. A cadeira estava virada para as janelas, então não via quem ali estava.

- Doutora Cuddy, eu…

A cadeira se virou e ela percebeu que era House quem estava lá. Soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação pela surpresa. Ele, por sua vez, a encarava desafiador.

- Pare de fugir. Você já é bem grandinha pra essas coisas, não?

- Não estou fugindo. – ela alegou, aceitando o desafio.

- Pare de mentir.

- Não estou mentindo.

House se levantou e deu a volta na mesa.

- Posso não ser seu loiro ensebado, mas percebo muito fácil quando mente.

House chegou muito perto. Lisbon sentiu seu peito queimar. Uma mistura de sentimentos que se confundiam e brincavam dentro dela. Havia desejo. Havia rendição. E ódio, e nojo, e desprezo. Havia fraqueza.

- Pare de ser essa policial frígida e sem sal. Sei que tem uma mulher aí dentro desse terninho frio.

- Pare de me encarar como um desafio.

- Você não é um desafio. Uma mulher que pensou em fazer sexo comigo desde a primeira vez que me viu não é um desafio.

- Eu não… - começou, inconformada.

Ele botou a mão em sua nuca, forçando-a a chegar mais perto.

- É, como se fosse verdade.

- Já disseram que você é um miserável?

- Entre na fila.

Dizendo isso, a beijou nervosamente, sem um mínimo de delicadeza. E era isso que ela esperava dele. Mais do que sentimentos: prazer puro e simples. Hedonismo. Mãos e dedos pressionando pontos estratégicos. Corpos que logo se livraram de roupas e suores a serem trocados. A mesa de Cuddy foi palco. Sentada sobre ela, Lisbon abria as pernas e dava passagem para House fazer o que bem entendesse com seu corpo. Persianas fechadas, o vidro era responsável por abafar os gemidos inconscientes de Lisbon. E House se perdia no corpo pequeno da mulher que era uns vinte centímetros menor que ele. Era como ter o poder de envolve-la por inteiro.

Na cabeça de House não havia Cuddy, pois ali havia simples atos que expressassem prazer, e não sentimento.

E na cabeça de Lisbon não passava Jane, porque não queria perder tempo com amor. Ansiava por entregar-se a um orgasmo há muito esperado.

No entanto, as coisas não foram rápidas. House revezava entre investidas fortes e rápidas e mais lentas, provocantes. Dava e tirava o prazer seguidas vezes, o que fez com que o ato durasse mais que o pensamento inicial.

Mas houve um momento em que ele não soube mais diminuir a intensidade do prazer sentido por Lisbon. Com isso, ele aguardou até que sentisse as unhas de Lisbon cravando em suas costas, o gemido mais inconsciente escapando direto de sua garganta e o interior dela fechando-se com fervor ao redor dele.

Todo o corpo de Lisbon, completamente febril e tomado por prazer, ignorou inicialmente o ranger da porta, quando Jane a abriu em tempo de conhecer a face de orgasmo de Lisbon e se dar conta que por sua tão grande culpa, não era ele a causá-la.

O consultor fechou a porta novamente, transtornado. As mãos tremularam. A visão não se apagava de sua mente. Pelo contrário. Deu-se conta que a mesma cena era repetida, agora, sobre o balcão da recepção. Virou o rosto e os viu, na mesma posição, sobre uma cadeira na sala de espera. No topo da escada, ele a prensava na parede. Num pilar à esquerda, os via gemendo palavras inomináveis. Conforme andava, mais e mais os via. Lisbon nua. Seus seios englobados pelas mãos do médico. O suor e escorrendo pelas faces repletas de prazer.

Fechou os olhos, mas continuou andando. Podia sentir o cheiro. O cheiro de sexo. O cheiro de Lisbon misturado ao suor. Então trombou com alguém e achou melhor abrir os olhos.

Assim, a viu, sem roupa alguma. Sua pele branca. De pé, em sua frente. Sensual como nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria ser. Não havia mais ninguém no hospital. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, mas Jane realmente não se importava. Simplesmente a viu. Cada centímetro de sua pele. Seus seios. Seu ventre. O cheiro de canela que emanava. Os olhos verdes, encarando-o com desejo quase obsessivo. Seu corpo pulsava. Esticou um dos braços para tocá-la, mas quando faltava muito pouco, Gregory House surgiu. Deslizando a mão pela cintura de Teresa, envolvendo-a. Os dedos acariciavam a pele (ou a pele acariciava seus dedos?) tão suavemente que mal a tocava. Então a enlaçou, tomando-a para si, e pôs-se a beijar seu pescoço, saciando todo aquele desejo que havia nos olhos da policial.

Jane girou nos calcanhares e pôs-se a correr. De relance, via em todos os pontos do hospital, Gregory House e Teresa Lisbon, gemendo e perdendo-se em prazer.

Deteve-se quando percebeu que tropeçaria nos corpos deles, atracados no chão. Ela cavalgava sobre seu quadril, com a cabeça pendida para trás, boca completamente escancarada, urrando de prazer.

Do lado esquerdo, Lisbon sugava o órgão genital de House, ajoelhada em sua frente. Ele empurrava a cabeça dela contra si.

Do lado direito, ele a estocava por trás, segurando uma de suas pernas no alto, para abrir melhor seu corpo. Ela não demonstrava a menor das resistências. Pelo contrário, gemia, gozava.

Nada fazia sentido.

Nada.

E ao mesmo tempo, tudo era perfeitamente aceitável.

Afinal, era merecido. Era plausível.

Jane sabia que House passara a semana tentando convencer Lisbon a fazer sexo com ele.

E sabia também que dia após dia ela se via mais propensa a aceitar.

Apesar disso, não fez nada.

Mas esse não era o ponto.

O ponto era que tudo aquilo era óbvio.

E ainda assim nada fazia sentido.

Jane correu até uma das salas, buscando fugir daquelas visões. Abriu a porta e se jogou lá dentro.

Era um quarto completamente escuro.

Jane arfava e não enxergava um palmo à frente dos olhos. Só ouvia sua própria respiração. O chão era úmido e áspero.

Sentiu o ar ficar mais pesado. A atmosfera quase o esmagava. A dor em seu peito tornava-se física.

Então ouviu aquela voz. Fina, quase afetada. Aterrorizante. Vinha de, no máximo, cinco centímetros de sua orelha. Podia sentir o ar da fala tocar-lhe.

"_Tiger Tiger, burning bright"_

Com um espasmo, Jane socou o ar e levantou-se, atordoado e tentando identificar onde era direita ou esquerda. Não manteve-se de pé por muito tempo devido à escuridão e acabou tombando para cair duramente contra alguma coisa colóide.

Tateou tentando identificar o que era. Conseguiu sentir uma mão. Os dedos estavam moles e não ofereciam resistência alguma. Estava gelada. Sentiu algo melado ao tocar as unhas. Seu coração ardeu, e a sensação se espalhou por sua garganta.

Então milhões de luzes se acenderam e ele teve de fechar os olhos, pois estes doeram. Assim que se acostumou à claridade, olhou para onde estava.

Era o corpo de sua mulher.

Esfaqueada, sua cabeça pendia para o lado, inerte. Os olhos abertos, demonstrando agonia. As pernas sensualmente abertas. Sangue em todo seu corpo.

Quando se deu conta, todo o lugar estava tomado por aquela face sorridente em sangue.

Em suas mãos, percebeu um peso repentino.

Ao olhar, possuía uma faca. Uma faca com pedaços da carne de sua esposa morta.

Largou-a aterrorizado e afastou-se, arrastando-se, pois não tinha mais forçar para se manter de pé.

Parou ao assustar-se com outro corpo atrás de si.

Dessa vez não foi medo ou terror que apoderaram-se de seu cérebro.

Foi dor. Tristeza.

Jane levantou a cabeça delicada de sua filha e a abraçou. Não havia sinal de vida. Sua pele estava gelada como o coração de seu assassino. Mas não havia sangue. Nem ferimentos. Ela parecia simplesmente dormir. As lágrimas percorriam seu rosto com velocidade, como um rio contínuo.

Então ela começou a derreter. Simplesmente derreter. Sua face tornava-se líquida rapidamente, como as lágrimas de seu pai. Ela se desfigurava enquanto um Jane completamente desesperado tentava juntar tudo de volta no lugar novamente, sem o menor sinal de sucesso. _"Não, não, não! Fique comigo, por favor, fique comigo, querida, não se vá…"_

Em uma questão de minutos, não havia mais nada.

Nem sua esposa.

Nem sua filha.

Nem o sorriso na parede.

Ele estava completamente sozinho.

Fazia frio.

Um frio que não afetava sua pele, mas sim seus ossos. Seu interior. Podia facilmente sentir seu pulmão dentro de seu peito congelar. O coração doeu como se tivesse se tornado vidro forçando-se a continuar a bater, sem conseguir.

Puxou o ar, mas nada lhe veio.

Tentou mais uma vez.

Sentiu algo adentrar em sua garganta. Era sangue. Sangue morno que se espalhou por seus pulmões, enchendo até o fim. Estava afogado em culpa pela morte de sua família e morrendo rapidamente, agonizando.

Então alguém tocou seu braço.

E com isso pareceu sugar de uma só vez todo o sangue que lhe entupia.

Ao olhar quem era, se deparou com Sophie Miller.

Ela vestia um jaleco branco e tinha a expressão tomada de pena.

Jane foi abraçado por ela e se sentiu acolhido. Mas ainda era um abraço gelado. Ele ainda tremia feito uma criança.

Ela o pôs de pé e o empurrou para que andasse.

Cambaleante, Jane não soube pra onde ir. Simplesmente andou.

O lugar começou a ficar morno. Seu corpo todo começou a ser tomado por uma sensação quente de acolhimento. Parou de tremer. Tomou coragem. Sorriu. Como se um sol invisível o envolvesse por inteiro, cada parte de seu corpo sentiu que a tristeza e a dor podiam ir embora agora. Estava bem. Quem quer que tentasse atormentá-lo não conseguiria, pois ela estava ali.

Lisbon.

Dessa vez, vestindo uma blusa de manga cumprida e uma calça de trabalho. Distintivo preso na cintura. Ela caminhava em sua direção.

Então ele decidiu ir até ela.

E ao se aproximarem, a abraçou.

Percebeu que ela chorava.

"_Jane, por favor, acorde…"_ um soluço entrecortado _"Por favor, Deus!"_

Jane abriu os olhos.

Novamente a claridade fez sua retina doer. Levou a mão ao rosto, escondendo-o das luzes. Percebeu que estava deitado. Uma sensação estranha de realidade o atingiu.

Sentiu o cheiro de canela. A próxima sensação foi de lágrimas geladas molhando-o no ombro. Seguida do peso da cabeça de Lisbon ali apoiada.

Encheu os pulmões de ar. Ar de verdade.

Ela percebeu. Ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam inchados e mais preocupados do que era mensurável. Ao olhar para ele, sorriu. Um sorriso que não lhe cabia nem na boca nem na alma.

- Está acordado… Jane, você…

- O que aconteceu?

- Você… começou a correr pelo hospital descontrolado. Ninguém conseguia te segurar. Jogou-se dentro de uma sala de cirurgia. Não deixava as enfermeiras chegarem perto. Acertou um médico. Então apagou. Entrou em coma. Isso foi há nove dias.

- Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe. – ela passou a mão pela testa dele, consolando-o – House disse que teve alucinações por causa do remédio. Já filtraram seu sangue.

Ver Lisbon falando o nome de House lhe causava náusea. Mas ele imaginou que tudo fizesse parte de uma mesma alucinação. Decidiu não pensar mais nisso.

- Obrigado por estar aqui.

- Eu não poderia sair, de forma alguma. – ela disse.

- Não… eu quero dizer… aqui. Obrigada por estar comigo. Por estar aqui pra mim. Obrigada por cuidar de mim. Agora e sempre.

Ela corou, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ainda chorava de alegria. Jane estava atordoado demais pra perceber que havia culpa nos olhos dela.

- Eu preciso dizer algo antes que perca a coragem.

Jane precisava dizer que a amava. Antes que estivesse raciocinando bem o suficiente pra perceber o quão errado era isso.

Mas ele murmurara durante os nove dias. Aquele pesadelo todo foi apenas um dos muitos sonhos que tivera e que não se recordaria. E estando Lisbon presente o tempo todo, ouvira aquela declaração algumas porções de vezes.

- Não… - ela recomeçou a chorar, num misto de tristeza e alegria – Não diga isso, por favor… - era sua culpa crescendo dentro dela.

- Mas eu…

- Eu não mereço… seu amor.

Jane ficou completamente confuso com tais palavras. Perguntou-lhe com o olhar o que aquilo queria dizer, mas ela não respondeu de imediato.

- Melhore. Conversaremos sobre isso quando estiver bem. – ela disse.

- Estou bem.

- Não está.

- Estou. Nunca estive tão bem em toda minha vida. – ele sorriu verdadeiramente – Perto de você estou bem. Perto de você…

- Jane. – ela o interrompeu – Depois falamos sobre isso.

- Certo… - ele pareceu chateado – e quanto ao caso? Já prenderam a mãe da menina?

Lisbon se espantaria por ele saber o que aconteceu, se não fosse chefe dele há tanto tempo.

- Sim. Nós encontramos o destilador na casa dela. Impressões digitais e resíduos da planta lá. A empregada disse que viu a patroa colocando algo num suco que ela havia feito pra si própria. A criança bebeu do mesmo.

- Tudo porque o marido a estava traindo com a empregada.

- Sim.

- Questões de amor.

- Sim…

**Muita água vai rolar ainda. House vai se intrometer na história, Lisbon está confusa e Jane tá doidão –q.**

**É, fato.**

**Mas então, mudando de assunto.**

**Alguém conhece Max Payne?**

**É um jogo ao estilo noir, com umas frases que se encaixariam como luva no Jane.**

**Estou tentando me desafiar a criar uma fic com uma boa quantidade dessas frases. Ela seria meio estilo noir também, bastante melancólica e tensa. Mas nem comecei e já tenho outra fic semi pronta. Acho que já até mencionei. Sobre os dois já começarem num relacionamento? É, aguardem por outro caso Red John.**

**E então? Estilo noir rola? : )**


	9. Contando um segredo

**Hey, people. Só mais dois capítulos. Tirando esse.**

**Já comecei a escrever a fic com tema noir. Mas acho que ela vai demorar pra ser postada porque... well, eu gosto de terminar as fics antes de postar, porque vivo desistindo de fics e não gosto de parar do nada, pq sei que isso é chato com os leitores : X**

**Cap. 9 – Contando um segredo**

Lisbon estava assinando a papelada pra Jane sair do hospital. Os demais agentes já tinham voltado pra Califórnia e só ela ficara pra esperar pela recuperação dele.

Durante os nove dias que Jane esteve desacordado, muitas coisas, além da prisão da mãe da garota morta, aconteceram.

Lisbon se sentia extremamente culpada. Segundo House, Jane já vinha dando sinais de que os remédios sem receita estavam fazendo mal. Provavelmente estava tomando a bel prazer, na quantidade que achava melhor. Um choque seria o suficiente pra causar a alucinação.

E agora ele havia resolvido se declarar pra ela?

Depois de dizer que não se importava que ficasse com qualquer homem do mundo –exceto House?

Como Lisbon teria coragem de dizer não à Jane?

Ela o amava.

Sem sombra de dúvidas o amava.

E sentia o coração se esquentar só de pensar nisso. Só de pensar na declaração que estava prometida para acontecer. E então minguava novamente ao perceber que se dissesse a verdade… talvez ele volte atrás no que disse.

E foi pensando nisso que ela acabou se distraindo e não percebeu quando House aproximou-se.

- Já contou ao loiro?

Lisbon deu um pulo e o encarou nervosa.

Durante os nove dias ela havia conversado com House sobre todo esse dilema.

- Jane se declarou pra mim.

House fingiu espanto.

- Não responde minha pergunta.

- Como vou falar pra ele que aquela parte das coisas era verdade?

- Não foi você quem disse que se ele não trabalhasse na CBI e as circunstancias fossem outras, talvez saísse com ele?

- E daí?

- E daí que as circunstancias não são outras.

Era verdade. Lisbon ainda trabalhava com Jane. Não importava o quanto ele a amasse. O quando ela o amasse. Não podia ficar com ele sem desistir de seu trabalho antes.

- Então eu devo falar que ele não deve ficar comigo? É isso?

- Não estou dando conselhos. Só vim perguntar se já contou a ele. Sobre nós.

- Por quê?

- Porque seria muito divertido ver a cara dele.

- Ah, vá pro inferno!

Lisbon deu as costas ao médico, e preparava-se para ir embora, quando ele segurou-a pelo braço.

- Se ele gosta de você, vai entender. – disse House – A culpa foi dele, afinal. E ele sabe disso.

- Culpa dele? Que eu tenha transado com você é culpa dele?

- Você é uma mulher livre e independente. Pode fazer o que quiser. Se ele não queria que isso acontecesse, devia ter agido. Na verdade, foi muito entediante. Se aquele loiro ensebado tivesse pelo menos tentado impedir, teria me divertido mais.

- Obrigada pelo entediante.

- Oh, não entenda mal. Sexo é sempre sexo, nunca é entediante. Refiro-me ao meu prazer pessoal em irritar o loiro ensebado.

Lisbon revirou os olhos.

- Por favor… pare de ser infantil.

Lisbon avistou Jane saindo do elevador terminando de ajeitar a gola da camisa. House provavelmente percebeu o leve tremor da policial ao encarar o consultor e não precisou olhar pra trás pra saber que ele havia descido.

- Por favor – murmurou House, inclinando o corpo pra frente, parecendo muito uma criança - conte a ele agora. Por favor.

Lisbon o encarou com desaprovação. O médico deu alguns passos pra trás fingindo estar longe dela. Logo Jane chegou e encarou House com certa irritação, porém terminou por não se importar muito com sua presença e simplesmente sorriu para Lisbon.

- Vamos?

Lisbon ficou um tanto quanto perdida. Não sabia se contava agora ou não. Simplesmente estava atordoada demais entre o que House pedira e o que considerava certo. Aliás, mal sabia se ia mesmo contar.

- Claro… - sob pressão, Lisbon terminou por simplesmente concordar, ainda que gaguejando.

- O que houve? – estranhou Jane. – Quer me contar algo?

House, atrás do consultor, mexia a cabeça freneticamente, como se implorando pra que ela dissesse que sim.

- Não. – disse Lisbon. – Tudo normal.

- Então por que Gregory House está fazendo gestos atrás de mim pra que você me conte algo?

Os ombros de Lisbon, antes tensos, caíram, e ela revirou os olhos, como se amaldiçoasse House por aquilo.

O médico, por sua vez, deu alguns passos ao redor de Jane até ficar de frente para o mesmo.

- O que a miss Headache quer dizer é que nem toda sua alucinação foi alucinação.

- House! – bronqueou Lisbon, quase desesperada – Você não tem o direito de…

- Na verdade… - continuou o médico – A senhorita Lisbon fez uma coisa muito feia.

Jane olhou para ela, como se perguntasse se era verdade. Ela deu de ombros.

- Não vai dizer, miss Headache? Devo contar?

- Não sei com que você sonhou. – confessou Lisbon – Mas a parte em que me via com House era verdade.

- E o que há de mal nisso?

- Ora vamos. – disse House, parecendo decepcionado – Eu beijei ela e você surtou. Transei com ela e não há nada de mal?

- Se tivesse tido o sonho que tive, não se importaria com esse tipo de coisa. – disse Jane. – Sinto muito. Sem mais surtos. Vamos, Lisbon? Estou faminto.

Ela sorriu e fez que sim. Deu tchau para House, que permaneceu estático e virou-se para ir embora.

Quando os dois já cruzavam a porta, House gritou.

- Se ele surtar no carro, ligue pra mim e coloque no viva voz!

**É, né. Será que o Jane não se importa mesmo?**

**Eu duvido.**

**(e se a escritora duvida, duvidem junto! xDDD)**

**Então. To com medo de acabar com a personalidade do Jane na fic noir. Vou ter que destruí-lo por dentro pra fazer sentido. É, me perdoem.**

**(repararam como quase todas as minhas fics passam por um hospital em algum momento? Só Red Ocean não passou. E acho que só porque se passa num navio, não tinha como...)**


	10. Love is like a delirium

**Fiquei ansiosa pra terminar logo de postar. Estou pensando em deixar só o primeiro capítulo da fanfic noir assim que terminar esse. Pra saber se tá muito exagerado. Enfim.**

**A propósito, Red Jane, eu li o primeiro livro da Mediadora há muuito tempo atrás. Na época, eu até gostei bastante da história, mas não me agradou muito o final. E não faço mais nem idéia de onde está meu livro x)**

**Cap. 10 – Love is like a delirium**

- Quer parar no caminho pra comer alguma coisa?

Jane estava quieto em seu lugar. Pensativo. Lisbon percebeu.

- Por favor. – ela disse – Não diga que só disse que não se importa pra não demonstrar derrota pro House.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e olhou para ela. Em seguida voltou a olhar pra frente, batendo na testa com o dedão, cotovelo apoiado na janela aberta do carro.

- Eu não sei se me importo ou não, na verdade.

- Você não sabe? – Lisbon perguntou, descrente – Se não sabe, é claro que se importa.

- Não por sua causa, não se preocupe. Não acho que tenha feito algo errado. A questão é… Como você sabia o que eu ia falar quando acordei? Por que pediu pra conversarmos mais tarde?

Lisbon engasgou.

- Eu disse isso?

- Lisbon! – disse Jane, em tom de bronca por ela ter obviamente mentido.

- Você falava durante o coma. Eu ouvi algumas vezes.

- Me ouviu dizer que te amava?

Ele estava indo tão direto ao ponto que parecia tratar o assunto com certa casualidade.

- Sim.

- Talvez eu deva dizer com quê sonhei.

- Fará diferença?

- Com certeza.

Ela deu de ombros, esperando para ouvir. Seguiam por uma longa avenida.

- Depois do que vi, perdi completamente toda confiança e respeito que tinha por você. De repente, Teresa Lisbon virou simplesmente uma, perdoe-me pelo termo, prostituta. A visão não foi das mais agradáveis, se é que me entende. E a questão de ter te visto beijá-lo e ficar furioso explicaria esses sentimentos ao te ver transando com ele. E a perda do respeito e o fato de eu te achar, momentaneamente, uma vadia, criou alucinações de você e ele repetindo os mais eróticos tipos de atos sexuais humanamente imagináveis. E eu tentando negar tudo isso, tentando fingir que não pensava essas coisas de você, mas não havia escapatória. Esses pensamentos estavam na minha cabeça.

Lisbon estava profundamente desconfortável com tudo aquilo. Saber que as alucinações responsáveis por seu consultor ter saído correndo gritando pelo hospital era dela nua fazendo sexo com House era extremamente constrangedor. Não fazia idéia que Jane chegara a pensar coisas tão horríveis a seu respeito.

- Porém, chegou uma hora que eu quis com tanta força negar esses sentimentos ruins que acabei entrando em outra parte da minha cabeça. Tive um reencontro com meus traumas. Cheguei a ver o corpo dilacerado de Angela. E vi Charlotte escorrer pelos meus braços. Sofri, de repente, toda dor que vivi quando as perdi. Foram os piores momentos de toda essa alucinação. Achei que fosse morrer, até que vi Sophie Miller me levantar e me empurrar. Ela cuidou de mim e tirou a dor insuportável. Então esta se tornou algo com que eu podia conviver, apesar de ainda me corroer. E andando sozinho, chegou uma hora que essa dor diminuiu muito. Todo o sofrimento diminuiu, e eu até me esqueci dele por momentos. Percebi que você estava por perto. Do jeito que te conheci. Com a roupa que te conheci. O cabelo, o sorriso. E toda a dor desapareceu. Porque _você_ estava lá. – Uma pausa para olhá-la – Lisbon, nessa hora eu entendi que foi erro meu. Tudo isso. Desde o início. Fechei os olhos pra você em todos os aspectos. Ignorei que pudesse sentir algo além de amizade. Fingi que não melhorei e sorri muito mais depois de te conhecer. Quis acreditar que não era ciúmes que sentia ao ver House flertando com você. Meu ódio por ele, aliás, era muito conveniente pra disfarçar. E foi erro meu te decepcionar e continuar com tudo isso mesmo quando a situação pedia pra que eu confessasse que não queria que beijasse, dormisse, saísse com House. Porque queria que esperasse por mim. Portanto, naquele momento da minha alucinação, eu entendi que meus pensamentos ruins ao seu respeito eram meramente egoístas e irracionais. Orgulho ferido por palavras não ditas.

- Você sabia então que eu e House juntos não era uma alucinação?

- Não fazia idéia. Mas, honestamente, isso não faz diferença. A questão é como eu reagi a essa visão, sendo ela verdadeira ou não.

- Eu transei com House! – ela repetiu – Isso foi _real_. Independente da sua reação.

- Eu sei. Mas, de novo, foi culpa minha. Eu poderia ter impedido.

Lisbon começou a derramar algumas lágrimas nessa altura. Jane podia entender.

- Impedido, Jane? Com quê? Por quê? Eu não pertenço a você nem a ninguém.

- Está certa. Mas me ama. E não teria arriscado me decepcionar se eu tivesse deixado as coisas claras pra você.

Ela deu um riso irônico.

- Quem disse que eu te amo?

- Seus olhos. E a forma com que está chorando por falarmos nesse assunto. E a culpa que vi em você quando acordei. E suas palavras quando te vi beijando House. Tirando, é claro, o bater acelerado do seu coração, misturado com um leve aumento na sua temperatura corpórea quando dançamos juntos. Seu ciúme por Sophie Miller. Poderia enumerar infinitas pequenas provas.

- Poderia, por favor, parar de me analisar?

- A questão, Lisbon, é que você não vê um bom futuro comigo, por eu ser complicado demais, irresponsável demais, e com um passado que sempre irá estar presente.

- E é mentira?

- Não. Mas também não é mentira que independente disso tudo, você não seria tão feliz ao lado de um outro quanto ao meu.

- E quanto a isso só posso dizer que não serei feliz ao lado de ninguém.

- Pretende mesmo acreditar na idéia que teve há alguns anos, quando passou a achar que seria feliz apenas trabalhando?

- Em que idéia você quer que eu acredite? Na idéia de um Jane ideal que não pretende ir pro corredor da morte pra se vingar de um serial killer?

- A idéia de um Jane que te ama seria suficiente pra mim.

Lisbon parou o carro. Então, mais irritada, virou o tronco para olhá-lo de frente. Deparou-se com uma expressão de igual irritação.

- Por que isso agora? Por causa da sua alucinação? Só por isso? Por causa de uma alucinação você acha que pode bagunçar toda minha vida e resolve se declarar? As coisas não mudaram, Jane. Você ainda trabalha na CBI. Ainda quer matar o Red John. O que exatamente você pretendia quando pensou "vou ignorar todas as circunstâncias e tornar a vida da Lisbon um inferno!"?

- Às vezes não pensamos nas circunstâncias porque o cérebro não fala tão alto quando o coração grita.

- Então é simplesmente isso, não é? Não há planos. Não há meios. Há apenas a declaração e nada mais depois disso.

- Não faço milagres. – ele deu de ombros.

- Nem eu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos. Ela olhava para fora, com a cabeça apoiada na mão. Ele olhava para baixo, esperando qualquer continuação na conversa. Então ele achou que havia cansado de esperar e fez logo o que pretendia. Tocou a nuca dela, o que a fez se assustar e vira-se na direção dele. Maior foi o susto quando percebeu que o rosto dele estava ali, rente ao seu, a milímetros de se tocarem. Não houve a menor menção a rejeição.

Um milhão de barreiras foram explodidas com aquele beijo. Por parte dele, mais da metade. A mão que carregava uma fina aliança de ouro era a mesma que agora acarinhava o rosto dela. E o distintivo da CBI os encarava acusatoriamente, mas era testemunha muda daquele ato. Afinal, o amor deles era um delírio. Não tinha lógica. Não tinha motivos. Não tinha bases. Só eles acreditavam, e acreditariam para sempre, sem nunca poderem extravasar para os demais. O delírio dos dois era inconsciente: estava presente em todos os momentos sem que percebessem. Porém, o delírio, por mais que seja irreal, aqueles que o têm, o sentirão e o viverão na mesma intensidade que a realidade. O que tinham não existia para Hightower ou para as leis do CBI. Mas existia para aquele carro, para os dois corações. E, acima de tudo, era _enlouquecedor._

**O fim está dado. Só falta dar o ponto final. O próximo cap é bem curtinho, só pra acabar bem Jisbon xD**


	11. Promessa

**Ok, último capítulo. Não tive aula todos esses dias, por isso as postagens constantes. Viu só, a escola atrapalha minha vida. Quem quiser me ajudar a explodir aquele lugar, me encontre em campinas com 3 quilos de sódio e 5 litros de água.**

**Cap 11 – Promessa**

Uma semana se passou desde então. Os demais agentes do CBI jamais poderiam dizer que algo entre eles havia acontecido. Na verdade, às vezes, até Lisbon duvidava. Pois Jane não se pronunciara novamente sobre o assunto depois do beijo. A questão toda ficara em aberto.

Então, numa noite quente, quando Lisbon já estava de shorts não maior que o de uma pugilista, preparando-se para dormir, a campainha tocou.

E lá estava Jane, com seu terno de três peças, bem vestido como sempre, tornando a cena bastante constrangedora.

- Jane? Que faz aqui? – ela tentou não demonstrar que tentava achar um lugar pra se esconder.

- Preciso falar com você.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Entra…

Jane deu alguns passos pra frente e então fechou a porta, parando bem em frente a ela e segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Vim trazer algo.

- Que seria?

Jane tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

- Vim trazer uma promessa. – ele explicou, abrindo a caixinha para exibir duas alianças. – Não quero que use já.

- Jane, isso é…

- Uma promessa de que um dia estaremos juntos, independente de quando for. Já que você não quer bagunçar sua vida, quero que coloque essa aliança quando se sentir pronta pra estar ao meu lado. Quando a usar, eu saberei que chegou a hora de tirar a minha. Não quero te atrapalhar ou ser um estorvo, muito menos a razão da sua demissão.

Ela sorria. E o sorriso se mesclou às lágrimas. Então ela pulou nos braços dele, agarrando-se ao seu pescoço, feliz como poucas vezes esteve. Jane a abraçou, já acostumado com o quão magra ela era.

Quando os dois se separaram, houve curtos momentos de silêncio em que se encaravam para esperar pela próxima ação do outro.

- Ahm… - Lisbon sorriu, porém um pouco mais provocante, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos para cima, mirando-o – Preciso estar usando isso pra te agarrar agora?

Jane, honestamente, não esperava por aquela pergunta. Mas os olhos dela deixaram claro todas as suas intenções. E nenhuma delas era pura.

- Digamos que eu esteja aqui pra te seduzir. – disse Jane – Eu não estaria enrolando aqui, de pé, na sua frente.

- Ah, não? – ela deu um passo a frente.

- Não. Eu iria direto ao ponto e diria "Teresa, quer fazer amor comigo?". – ele também se aproximou.

- Ah é? – os dois já se encostavam.

- É. – ele curvou o corpo e, no ouvido dela, murmurou: Teresa, quer fazer amor comigo?

- Aposte sua vida nisso.

A aliança não estava no dedo dela. E a que ele carregava, não tinha o nome dela escrito. Mas o delírio daquela noite foi _bem_ real.

As semanas e os meses se passaram. E dia após dia, Jane ia ver Lisbon logo pela manhã. E não era segredo algum que a primeira coisa que olhava era sua mão. Muito tempo e muitas "quase capturas" de Red John se passaram. E o dedo anelar de Lisbon permanecia intacto. Não houve, após aquela noite, outra recaída dos dois. Ele esperava por ela. Pacientemente. Naquele mesmo sofá. Dia após dia. Esperava vê-la entrando por aquela porta com o cumprimento de sua promessa.

A dor então, teria fim. Definitivamente.

**Ok. Primeira consideração:**

**Obrigada por todos os comentários : D**

**Segunda consideração:**

**A fanfic em que eles começam casados está a passos de tartaruga e se eu postá-la, provavelmente vou deixar muito gente brava comigo quando demorar um ano pra atualizar. Sorry. Apesar de já ter 23 páginas escritas dela, e só 12 da fanfic noir, garanto a noir muito mais xD... ainda que a noir vá ser bem mais longa. Eu acabei usando uma idéia de uma na outra, aliás.**

**Talvez eu poste o primeiro capítulo da noir mais como prólogo. Ela tem capítulos curtos (média de uma página e meia cada um) e é em primeira pessoa (POV do Jane). Postando o primeiro capítulo, o segundo só viria daqui algum tempo. Mas como o primeiro é curtinho, não acho que haja problemas em ler de novo depois.**

**Ah, Red Jane, eu só li o primeiro livro da Mediadora. Na época eu estava mais viciada em livros do tipo Shadowomancer (o que eu duvido que alguém aqui vá saber o que é) e A Maldição de Alaizabel Cray (idem) por isso nunca virei muito fã e acho que estragaria a história se tentasse fazer um encontro dos dois.**

**Ok, é isso, obrigada por lerem mais uma fic minha e terem tanta paciência xD**


End file.
